


A Dog’s Tail

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Betsy is adorable okay?, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sometimes Robert wasn’t sure who Dick loved more, him or Betsy.





	A Dog’s Tail

Sometimes Robert wasn’t sure who Dick loved more, him or Betsy. One afternoon, Robert had come home to find him sitting on the sofa, Betsy in his lap. However, Dick wasn’t scratching her ears or anything like that. Instead, he was stroking Betsy’s bum, uncurling the tail in the process and watching as Betsy’s tail would spring up again. Dick, upon hearing the door close, looked up with a grin on his face.  
“Look at it! Isn’t it cute?” He said, pointing as Betsy’s tail curled up again.  
“Not as cute as you.” Robert chuckled in response, sitting with them.


End file.
